


Sleep Issues

by cathalin



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), American Idol RPF, Kris Allen (Musician)
Genre: Flirting, Friendship, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-03
Updated: 2010-12-03
Packaged: 2017-10-21 00:13:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/218670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cathalin/pseuds/cathalin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adam and Kris each have a problem with sleeping in the Mansion. They talk and clarify a few things. A friendship fic, mainly. Not really edited.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sleep Issues

"You okay?"

"Yeah, just a little tired." Adam looked tired, too, big circles under his eyes. "I just keep waking up. I'm not used to," Adam seemed to catch himself and then shrugged, "the whole nighttime arrangement, I guess."

"I hear you." Kris sighed. He'd been so worried about sleepwalking and doing something stupid, he kept startling awake just when he'd finally managed to doze off. He should just tell Adam about it; he'd meant to, a bunch of times.

They sat silently for a moment, each on their own bed, where they'd collapsed a few minutes ago when rehearsals were finally over.

"It's just that I--," they both said at the same time.

They stared at each other and then both cracked up.

"You first," Kris said.

"No, you." Adam smiled at him.

Kris squirmed a little. But it was just Adam, the nicest guy in the universe, so yeah, it was stupid not to just say it. "Well, I sleepwalk. Sometimes? I kind of roam around, I guess? And say stuff sometimes? It's--embarrassing."

"You should have said something! Kris, that could be dangerous without me knowing!" Adam peered at Kris. "Have you been worried about it?"

"Kinda, I guess. It's stupid, I know."

"And worrying about it kept you awake, I get it now." Adam mock-scowled. "No more of that, you hear? If I wake up with you doing inappropriate things with my products... or me," he winked outrageously at Kris, "I'll wake you up. Scout's honor."

Kris grinned at him. "Sometimes people can't wake me up. I guess it's kind of weird for people."

"Well, then I'll just deal until you wake up," Adam said.

"So what's keeping you from sleeping?"

"Um."

Kris's eyebrows rose.

Adam made his fake-shocked face. "Not that! Kristopher Allen! I take care of that when I'm getting ready for--I mean, uh."

Kris felt his face burning, but then Adam's was flushed, so it was fair.

"I usually sleep in the nude," Adam blurted. "Not because of," he scowled at Kris, "whatever you're thinking in that filthy mind of yours. Because of the fabrics against my skin. It's just, I don't know, something I'm not used to, so I keep waking up feeling all this weird pulling and--"

Kris held a hand up. "You can stop there."

Adam looked down and pretended to smooth the bedspread, so Kris relented. "No, man, I get it. I've got my special sleep pants, you've got your... your way." Adam nodded a little but still wasn't looking at Kris. "Look," Kris said, "it's okay, man, whatever. I'm cool with it. If that's why. If you thought I'd think--I don't care what you wear or don't wear to bed."

Adam looked up at Kris through his lashes and smiled, the smile that went all the way to his eyes. "Okay. I mean, I don't want to make you uncomfortable, ever. I love making people uncomfortable, but not, at least in your case, _uncomfortable_."

"Dude." Kris smiled back. "Not a problem. You sleep in your freaky West Hollywood way, be my guest." He pushed himself up to a stand and went over to the bathroom door, then turned and added, "And you'll be cool if I sleepwalk my way in there with you some night." He gestured to Adam's bed, then turned and shut the bathroom door behind him, grinning; he'd managed to catch a glimpse of Adam's face just before he did.

He laughed out loud and heard Adam laugh back at him, hearty, through the door. From the look he'd seen on Adam's face, though, Kris wasn't sure if Adam was really going to be sleeping that well tonight, clothes or no clothes.


End file.
